Black Eyes
by arejelquin
Summary: Ini benar-benar baru saja dimulai. Kau bisa melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri saat semuanya berubah dalam sekejap. [Meanie, Seventeen!Mingyu, Wonwoo. On-Going!]
1. Chapter 1

Satu[prolog]

arejelquin

Seventeen!Mingyu;wonwoo[meanie]

Disc : menggunakan Mingyu Pov untuk sementara waktu;alur dan rated bisa berubah kapan saja.

* * *

 _"Pemuda itu sudah meninggal, kalau kau berjalan mendekati meja kosong disisi kirimu maka kau akan melihatnya sedang menatapmu dengan kedua mata hitamnya."_

Aku menelan kekesalan yang memuncak ke tenggorokanku dan memaksakan diri untuk terus mendengar voice recorder yang dibuat Vernon untukku.

 _"Sekali kau melihatnya ke dalam mata hitamnya, kau akan terus ketagihan untuk melihatnya setiap saat. Ia tidak akan pernah melepasmu."_

Bosan, aku membanting earphone biru metalik tersebut pada lantai. Sesekali bergidik kedinginan karena udara diluar semakin berhembus keras memasuki jendela kamarku yang tidak ditutup. Diluar sedikit mendung, aku tidak memperdulikannya. Setidaknya aku sedikit berharap untuk turun hujan.

Aku mengerang kesal saat Jisan memanggilku keluar untuk menemaninya bermain catur seperti biasa, bocah berumur tujuh tahun tersebut selalu mengajakku bermain, meski aku tahu, siapa pemenangnya.

Sekarang aku beranjak duduk ditepi tempat tidur, dan tanpa sengaja menginjak earphone yang tadi kulemparkan hingga terjatuh didekat kursi meja belajar. Aku membiarkanya dan segera beranjak turun untuk menemui adik perempuanku yang terus berteriak untuk menyuruhku segera turun dengan cepat.

Ah, aku tidak peduli lagi dengan cerita yang diberikan oleh Vernon beberapa jam yang lalu.

Terkadang aku berpikir, sejak kapan aku tinggal sendiri—ah tidak aku tinggal berdua dengan Jisan, adikku yang menyebalkan dengan rambut yang dikuncir dua tersebut. Kedua orangtuaku tidak tahu dimana, aku belum pernah melihatnya semenjak aku dilahirkan, aku datang dari rumah nenek yang kemudian nenek berkata bahwa aku mempunyai seorang seorang adik perempuan dengan kedua mata sipitnya, kulit putih dan sifatnya yang seperti diktator.

Aku tidak menyesal hidup seperti ini, setidaknya nenek masih memberiku uang bekal untuk sehari-hari, meski terkadang terjadi pemborosan super duper yang dilakukan oleh Jisan. Bocah tersebut selalu membeli Ice Cream dikedai depan rumahku, dengan sekantung recehan dan juga permen didalam kantung bajunya yang selalu berwarna-warni.

Aku menuruni tangga dengan enggan, lagi-lagi mengerang saat melihat beberapa boneka beruang berserakan dilantai disekitar tangga tadi, bocah itu benar-benar jorok.

"Simpan boneka jelek itu ditempat biasanya, Jisan!"

Ia melenguh dan memajukan kedua bibirnya, membuatku mau tidak mau melempar boneka tersebut padanya.

Sekarang aku bisa mendengar suara Vernon yang selalu berkata: _Well, terkadang kau harus bersikap keras pada adikmu. Kalau bisa kau boleh menguncinya dikamar mandi seharian._

Tidak terlalu buruk.

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu kalau adikmu ini kelaparan!"

"Aku baru pulang sayangku," kataku malas, "setidaknya berikan adikmu ini coca cola dan hamburger!"

Diktator. Sialan, kalau bisa aku ingin menyumpal mulutnya dengan _bishop_ yang sedang kupegang sekarang.

Ia memajukan _knight_ nya dan tepat memakan _pion_ hitamku.

"Seperti biasanya, kau benar-benar payah dalam memainkan game ini Mingyu!"

"Hey! Tunjukan sikap sopan pada kakakmu!" aku memukulnya menggunakan _bishop,_ ia segera mengerang dan mendelik kesal dan merengut. Kedua tangan tersebut disilangkan didepan dadanya, tidak membuatku gemas sama sekali.

"Vernon selalu membuatku senang, tidak denganmu ming!"

"Aku dan dia berbeda, jangan samakan."

Akhirnya aku menghela nafas dan jatuh terjungkang pada sofa yang sedang kududuki. Bagaimana waktu berlalu seperti terbang dalam dunia yang bebas. Aku merasakan bahwa ada hawa dingin yang tiba-tiba menelusuk melewati sekitar tengkuk dan leherku.

Setelah beberapa saat lagi, terdengar suara Jisan yang cukup membuatku terdiam dengan kedua mata yang tidak bisa berkedip sama sekali, pikiranku mungkin sudah hanyut ke dalam dunia Wonderland.

"Aku _melihatnya_ oppa."

Posisi stress cukup membuatku kalut, aku berguling ke arah samping kanan saat tiba-tiba syndrom _indigo_ adikku kambuh.

"Jangan bercanda disaat seperti ini," kataku dengan gumaman, hal ini sudah terbiasa, aku bukannya takut, hanya merasa risih kalau sudah begini, mereka benar-benar suka mendekatiku—ini kata Jisan sendiri.

Kuharap aku bisa melupakan hal ini dengan cepat, "ia bilang kau tidak mengganggunya _sih,_ tapi ia tidak suka bila kau terus menatap ke arah mejanya terus menerus."

"Ah ia bilang, namanya J-jeon—"

"Tunggu! apa?" ia berbicara sendiri man. Dengar itu, aku bahkan tidak berkedip menyaksikanya mulai melompat ke atas perutku, yang membuatku mengerang keras dan mendorong dahinya kuat.

"Jeon Wonwoo? Kau pemuda yang tampan! Seandainya kau masih hidup, kau harus jadi pacarku!"

Aku menatapnya tidak mengerti, aku mendorongnya hingga jatuh terjungkang dan menabrak meja yang diatasnya terdapat papan catur yang baru saja kami mainkan. Aku terduduk kalut, ia benar-benar berbicara dengan siapalah itu.

"Jisan, aku akan membelikanmu hamburger, jadi berhenti berbicara sendiri!" Aku beranjak berdiri dan tidak sengaja menginjak tangan seseorang—

Tidak, biarkan aku berpikir jernih, Jisan sudah berdiri sedari tadi dari acara jatuh-menimpa-papan-catur. Jadi tidak mungkin kalau ini adalah tangan miliknya, lagipula ini terasa dingin. Aku tidak bercanda, tubuhku menegang sesaat , rambut hitamku rasanya benar-benar jatuh menutupi kedua mataku, aku merendahkan kepalaku dan berusaha menunduk, dan mencoba untuk berpikir positif sebelum— _"Maaf, kau menginjak tanganku."_

Lidahku terasa kelu, Jisan terdiam dan terlihat menahan tawanya dengan kedua tangan yang memegangi perutnya, rasanya aku telah hanyut ke dalam negri yang penuh dengan kegelapan dan monster-monster yang sedang mengejarku dan berusaha menangkapku dengan jari-jari yang memiliki kuku tajam tersebut.

Kedua mata hitam tersebut menatapku dingin, aku menginjak tanganya.

Man, aku menginjaknya dan aku tidak tahu siapa dia. []

* * *

To Be Continued[end prolog]

* * *

A/N : Halo~^^aku penulis(?) baru difandom ini, mencoba membuat karya baru yang mungkin saja bisa membuat fandom menjadi ramai seperti fandom lainya. Tentunya dengan kosakata yang tidak terlalu bagus dan sedikit berantakan(?)

Aku juga sengaja pakai Oc!Kim Jisan buat jadi adik perempuan Mingyu. Hanya pemeran pendukung sih, karena pemeran utama tetap Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo o/ baru pertama kali nyoba nulis prolog sesingkat ini(?)

Sebelumnya terimakasih yang sudah mau baca(:

* * *

Mind To Review? /give u lolipop/


	2. Dua

Dua

arejelquin

Seventeen!meanie

* * *

Dengan ngeri aku bisa melihat Vernon tertawa terbahak hingga jatuh terjungkang mengenai mejaku, terlihat sakit sekali saat melihat ia mengerang kesakitan dan berusaha untuk bangun dari posisi telungkupnya, tidak ada niatan sama sekali bagiku untuk mencoba membantunya.

Seungkwan tercekat, memekik dan menunjuk hidungku yang tiba-tiba memerah entah karena apa, Vernon berhasil berdiri dan menggaruk rambutnya yang mungkin terasa gatal, pemuda campuran Amerika tersebut sama terkejutnya dengan Seungkwan.

Kulit Seungkwan tiba-tiba menjadi pucat pasi, ia bergidik ngeri dan langsung berpindah tempat duduk yang tadinya berada disebelahku menjadi empat meja didepanku, berbeda dengan Vernon, ia sendiri hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kasihan dan beranjak berjalan menjauhiku.

"Kau sudah terlambat~ ia tidak akan melepasmu lho."

Aku menggendikan bahu tidak tahu, aku membiarkan hidungku yang tiba-tiba memerah tadi, mungkin efeknya menjadi flu, aku membiarkanya dan berusaha serileks mungkin. Membiarkan bulu-bulu disekitar tengkuk milikku meremang begitu saja, bangku disisi kiriku yang tepat bersisian dengan jendela terasa lebih dingin saat aku memegangnya tanpa sadar.

Aku mengetuk meja tersebut usil, mungkin akan mendapat respon. Aku sudah melakukan hal itu berkali-kali selama sebulan ini, sejak aku berpindah pada kelas ini. Namun sudah kubilang itu hanya sebuah keisengan yang dibuat olehku, karena mereka bilang, pemuda yang duduk disebelahku ini tidak pernah masuk—namun Vernon mengatakanya bahwa pemuda yang duduk disebelahku sudah menjadi hantu. Itu benar-benar aneh sekali.

Tapi—kurasa aku harus benar-benar mempercayai ucapan Vernon karena kejadian kemarin sore. Kalau boleh, aku ingin mengutuknya dan membuat hidungnya menjadi sebesar kacang rebus dengan kedua mata sebesar biji semangka.

 _Tuk._

Aku kembali mengetuk dan menendang mejanya kecil, seorang perempuan yang tepat duduk didepan meja tersebut mendelik dan membuat gestur 'diam' yang ditujukan padaku. Aku mengabaikanya dan kembali menendang meja kosong tersebut.

Tetapi rasanya tidak pernah ada seorangpun yang berani melakukan hal ini selain diriku, siapa yang peduli akan hal ini? Pikir mereka. Aku bahkan sudah melakukan hal ini lebih dari lima puluh kali kalau dihitung, hanya penasaran, namun mungkin saja rasa penasaran itu berubah menjadi rasa ketakutan.

Bisa kukatakan kalau hal ini sudah menjadi Hobiku.

Lucu. Aku benar-benar membuat hobi yang super aneh.

* * *

Seungkwan berjalan cepat menyusulku, dibelakang terdapat Vernon juga yang turut berjalan dengan langkah yang lambat lamat, seperti benar-benar berusaha menjauhiku begitu saja. Mungkin ia ketakutan entah karena apa, sindrom _chuunibyou_ yang tidak biasanya mungkin saja terjadi.

Tetapi tidak pernah seseorang yang kukenal berbicara dan menatapku dengan raut kasihan seperti itu, aku benar-benar kebingungan untuk saat ini, hingga pada saatnya Seungkwan menepuk bahuku keras dan menggendikan dagunya menunjuk meja kosong disisi taman.

"Kita harus bicara," katanya dengan serius, aku mengangguk patuh dan berjalan mengikutinya sambil sesekali melirik Vernon yang terus mengalihkan pandangan—astaga ia benar-benar berusaha menjauhiku.

"Kenapa tidak dikelas saja?"

"Itu merepotkan, mata hitam itu terus berjalan disisimu tahu!" aku benar-benar dibuat kebingungan sekarang. Berjalan disisiku? Setelah sejak lama aku hidup dengan mereka, mereka belum pernah mengatakan hal-hal aneh yang membuatku risih, setidaknya mereka cukup membuatku nyaman namun tidak dengan sekarang ini, sumber-sumber keanehan mulai bermunculan pada pikiranku, siapa yang membuat hal ini menjadi sangat aneh.

Tidak lama, aku melihat kawanan kelas sebelah berjalan dibelakang kami. Mereka mengikuti juga? Hanya lima orang namun itu cukup membuat perasaanku campur aduk tidak karuan.

Vernon turut kebingungan dan bertanya padaku dengan raut wajah datar, "siapa mereka?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Kau tidak tahu? Siapa mereka?"

Memangnya aku tahu!

Tak lama kemudian kami sudah sampai pada bangku taman yang terlihat sedikit kotor dengan derap debu diatasnya, agak bingung saat kawanan kelas sebelah tersebut tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandanganku. Tetapi mungkin saja aku tidak peduli akan hal itu, masih banyak hal penting yang harus aku lakukan daripada memikirkan kawanan kelas sebelah.

Seungkwan melirik kesana kemari, terlihat gelisah, sedangkan aku berdiri dihadapanya, disebelah kiriku juga terdapat Vernon yang masih terlihat menjaga jarak denganku.

Tentu saja itu benar-benar membuatku tidak nyaman berada didekat mereka semua. Sepertinya ini serius, namun seperti biasa aku tidak terlalu peduli, hanya mencoba mencari ketenangan untuk hari-hari yang aku punya selama ini dengan bersama mereka.

Kami terdiam tidak tahu harus membicarakan apa, itu masih berlanjut sampai jam pelajaran terakhir selesai. Ini benar-benar membuatku bingung, aku tidak mengerti! Seungkwan yang mengajakku kesini, tapi dia yang malah terdiam seperti orang autis.

Sementara itu, aku terpaksa menghela nafas dan duduk disebelah Seungkwan karena pegal berdiri terus, jadi pada dasarnya kami benar-benar kebingungan—atau mungkin hanya aku yang kebingungan.

"Kau tahu, yah, ia akan selalu mengikutimu."

"Aku tidak tahu, berbicara yang benar," kataku jengah, kedua kakiku terbuka lebar dengan punggung yang menyandar pada bangku taman, Seungkwan melirikku takut-takut dan duduk bergeser sedikit lebih jauh.

"Kau sudah bertanya pada adikmu? Ia indigo 'kan?"

"Lalu?"

Vernon mendengus dan menendang kakiku, "intinya si mata hitam sedang mengikutimu, kau pikir hanya adikmu yang bisa melihat hal semacam _itu_? Seungkwan bahkan lebih teliti dari adikmu tahu!"

Aku meringis kesakitan, Vernon sialan, beraninya ia menendang kaki terhormat milikku.

Seungkwan menggeleng prihatin, pandangannya beralih pada Vernon, dan kemudian beralih lagi pada padaku, "intinya kau harus hati-hati, bisa saja ia membuatmu celaka."

 _"Aku tidak berani mencelakainya!"_

Tentu saja aku tidak tuli. Tidak sama sekali, khususnya aku bisa mendengar dalam jarak sepuluh meter sekalipun. Namun kali ini benar-benar dekat, berhembus pada area telinga dan tengkuk. Siapapun, aku mungkin tidak berbohong tapi ini benar-benar nyata. Seungkwan meremas tanganku tiba-tiba, aku tidak berani menengok pada samping kiri, sedangkan Vernon sendiri menatapku tidak mengerti, ia beralih pada Seungkwan yang terlihat ketakutan.

 _"Ia temanku, jadi aku tidak mungkin membuatnya celaka."_

"Hey hey, kau dengar itu?" aku berbisik pada Seungkwan, aku tidak memiliki kemampuan khusus seperti Seungkwan ataupun Jisan. Namun ini benar-benar sebuah kesialan yang terjadi padaku.

Seungkwan tercekat, "A-ahaha—ia sedang berdiri dibelakangmu sekarang..."

"Aku tahu."

Tidak, tentu saja tidak tahu! Aku berbohong untuk mencoba menenangkan diriku yang terus berontak entah karena apa.

"Kalau begitu, kapan kita kembali ke kelas? Suasananya semakin buruk," Vernon melakukan gerakan ingin cepat pergi, jari jempol miliknya menunjuk lorong sekolah yang terlihat sepi karena para siswa sudah masuk pada kelasnya masing-masing.

Aku mendesah kesal, beranjak berdiri dan meninggalkan Seungkwan dan Vernon disana, mengabaikan pekikan Seungkwan yang menyuruhku untuk berhati-hati dan tidak banyak tingkah, kemudian secara ajaib aku dapat melihat seseorang berseragam sama denganku sedang berjalan dibelakangku tanpa menimbulkan suara derap langkah sekalipun.

Mungkin aku memang sedikit lebih peka, tapi tentu saja aku tidak mempunyai kekuatan supernatural seperti Jisan ataupun Seungkwan. Tidak sama sekali, dan aku tidak pernah mengharapkanya, bagaimana hari-hari menyenangkanmu berubah menjadi menyeramkan saat itu juga kalau kau memilikinya, jadi aku tidak tahu dan tidak pernah berharap memiliki kekuatan seperti itu.

Aku berhenti berjalan dan memutar kepalaku melewati bahu, menatap seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam dan mata yang cukup tajam, aku melirik ke arah lain lagi, tidak menemukan Vernon ataupun Seungkwan disana, hanya ada pemuda yang kira-kira lebih pendek dariku lima senti.

"...siapa?" aku bertanya ragu, ia diam. Aku mundur beberapa langkah, berjaga-jaga takutnya bahwa yang dikatakan Seungkwan adalah sebuah kebenaran. Tapi ada sedikit rasa bahwa aku tidak boleh mempercayainya begitu saja.

"Adikmu sudah menjelaskan... aku siapa?"

"Apa maksudmu?" aku bingung!

"Lupakan..."

"Aneh."

* * *

Aku mengemasi semua barang bawaanku pada tas, peralatan tulis menulis benar-benar berserakan diatas meja, tidak. Aku tidak menulis apapun selama jam perlajaran berlangsung, aku hanya menggambar kepala botak guru Bong yang sedang menjelaskan pelajaran sastra Korea tadi. Jika aku disuruh mengurus pelajaran ataupun mengerjakan soal-soal disana, aku hanya bisa melangkah maju dan mengerjakannya dengan lancar. Aku tidak bodoh, aku jenius—menurutku dan juga teman-temanku, tentu saja.

Aku melirik ke arah meja disamping kiriku, aku benar-benar melihat pemuda bermata hitam itu disana! Ia duduk menatapku dengan mata hitam pekatnya, bagaikan dua lorong yang kosong.

"Hm, aku mulai gila sekarang."

"Kau memang gila."

Aku memutar kepalaku spontan pada pemuda bermata hitam pekat tersebut, aku terkejut! Yang benar saja ia menjawab perkataanku secara langsung, yah meski itu tidak aneh. Tapi sebelumnya aku belum pernah melihat pemuda itu—kecuali pada saat sore kemarin, dan saat istirahat tadi.

Keadaan kelas sudah kosong, meninggalkanku sendirian—atau mungkin tidak dan juga membuatku sedikit merinding akan hal ini.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu mata hitam, jadi jangan menggangguku."

"Namaku Jeon Wonwoo bukan mata hitam."

"Siapa?"

"Jeon Wonwoo, kau tuli ya?"

"Yang bertanya."

Aku segera beranjak memakai tas gendongku dan berjalan keluar dengan sedikit tergesa, baru saja aku memutar kenop pintu, pemuda yang mengaku bernama Jeon Wonwoo tersebut sudah berdiri disampingku, tidak, ini mustahil. Aku tidak percaya ini, sejak kapan pemuda itu berdiri disampingku?

"Kau menyebalkan sekali!"

"Apa peduliku? Kau sudah mati 'kan? Jadi minggir," aku menyuruhnya pergi dengan kesal, tapi aku benar-benar tidak merasa takut sedikitpun, aku merasa berbicara pada teman sebayaku.

"Aku harus mengikutimu!"

"Apa-apaan itu? Kau seorang stalker? Mata hitam milikmu itu menjijikan tahu—"

 _Clash._

God. Aku tidak percaya ini, aku sedang bermimpi bukan? Ya tolong katakan itu.

"Itu hanya tipuan, mataku tidak hitam."

Ya tidak hitam, warna biru laut yang indah tersebut memantul pada pandanganku, aku yakin delapan puluh persen sedang bermimpi.

"Kau hantu?"

"Bukan! Kau bodoh ya? aku masih hidup tahu!"

"Kau penyihir?"

"Bukan juga."

"Lalu?" sahutku mulai malas, tanganku sudah melanjutkan memutar kenop pintu yang terasa dingin ini, aku terdiam memikirkan apa jawaban yang akan ia berikan. Satu detik, sepuluh detik hingga satu menit aku menantikannya.

"Ya lupakan saja, aku harus pulang tuan Jeon," pintu terbuka dan kakiku sudah melangkah pada lantai putih ini, sebelum tarikan pada rambutku terasa benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Kau tidak bisa bilang aku sudah mati, aku hanya tertidur," tanganku memegang rambutku dan juga tanganya yang masih hinggap diatas rambutku, ia benar-benar berani untuk melakukan tindakan konyol seperti ini pada orang yang baru saja dikenalnya.

"Vernon bilang kau sudah mati."

"Ugh, ia hanya mengkhayal, ada yang bilang juga aku tidak pernah masuk kan?" aku mengangguk kecil dan meringis sakit saat tiba-tiba ia melepas tarikanya begitu saja secara spontan. Aku memutar badanku dan melihatnya yang kini malah balik menatapku dengan tatapan super polosnya.

My god.

"Aku hanya tertidur, mungkin kau bisa bilang bahwa aku _coma?"_

"Jadi secara tidak langsung kau mau bilang bahwa kau adalah roh yang keluar dari tubuh—atau semacam itulah?" ia mengangguk, aku menggeleng prihatin.

"Tapi aku tidak mau membantumu, aku harus pulang."

"Tidak tidak! Aku tidak bilang kau harus membantuku seperti pada drama-drama kacangan itu!" ia berteriak dan kembali membuatku berhenti melangkah, kedua mataku memicing padanya, ia mengkerut dan berjalan satu langkah.

"Kau hanya perlu menjadi temanku."

"..."

"..."

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu, pacarku?"

"Ow, itu bahkan lebih buruk man."

Ia tertawa yang membuat matanya seperti bulan sabit, aku terperangah dan mengalihkan pandanganku pada sudut lain. Mata birunya benar-benar bagus sekali, aku iri padanya.

"Aku hanya bercanda, kau harus menjadi temanku untuk saat ini,"

Wajah Wonwoo benar-benar memandangku penuh harap, aku meringis dan menggaruk tengkukku sekali kemudian melambaikan tangan pasrah padanya.

"Terserah padamu, hanya teman?"

Ia mengangguk, aku tersenyum padanya, "Deal."

Dan aku mulai mempunya teman baru lagi, yang aneh, mempunyai duplikat mata, dan juga manis. Ya aku tidak berbohong.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N : Sebelumnya BIGTHANKS untuk yang sudah membaca, dan dua kali lipat BIGTHANKS untuk yang sudah mereview /give two lolipop XD/

mohon maaf kalau mengecewakan, mohon maaf tidak bisa membalas review satu-satu, tapi aku sudah membaca review kalian semua x) makasih ya, gara-gara itu aku jadi pengen apdet asap trus.

Ohya jujur aku ga mau bikin meanie moment terlalu cepat, pengen dibuat teratur(?) dan juga berkala. kalau cepat-cepat ada meanie moment yang romance-romance kesanya ya terlalu cepet gitu(?) padahal mereka baru bertemu.

Ohya ada yg mau req buat pairing lainya? mungkin kalo sempat aku munculin di chap depan.

* * *

Mind to Review? /smile with meanie/


	3. Tiga

Tiga

Arejelquin

Meanie!Seventeen

Genre : Mystery, Fantasy, Supernatural and Romance

Disc : Alur dan Rated mungkin akan berubah:3 [Pov Chapter depan akan berubah]

* * *

Aku berhenti berjalan sejenak dan menepuk dahiku keras, tampak berusaha untuk memilih kata-kata dengan super pedas, "kau memang penguntit astaga."

Ia menggeleng kecil dan menatap mataku dalam, aku mencari tahu makna yang terkandung didalam matanya yang benar-benar kembali menjadi corong hitam itu. Ketika akhirnya aku menarik nafas kesal untuk kesekian kali, ia mulai berbicara dengan nada datar sekaligus menyebalkan.

"Kau bodoh sekali. Aku bilang aku 'kan selalu mengikutimu, dan aku bukan penguntitmu."

Aku berdecak kesal, kedua tungkai kakiku kembali berjalan dengan sedikit cepat, dan sungguh ia juga turut berjalan dibelakang tanpa alas kaki, kupikir ia akan terbang melayang sekitar lima senti diatas tanah. Tapi itu tidak benar-benar terjadi.

Aku tidak yakin apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda bernama Jeon Wonwoo itu saat mengikutiku, aku tidak paham kenapa ia harus mengikuti seseorang dan harus juga menjadikanya sebagai teman, aku masih bingung, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku tidak sudi mengikutimu."

Aku mendengarnya dengan jelas saat ia berbicara dibelakangku, tentu saja karena aku tidak tuli.

"Lalu?"

"Kau pikir aku senang ya mengikuti pemuda judes sepertimu?"

Aku malas menjawab dan tetap berjalan diatas trotoar, keadaan untuk saat ini tidak bisa dikatakan ramai sama sekali, hanya ada aku dan pemuda bermata hitam super menyebalkan yang kini sedang berjalan dibelakangku dengan terus mengumpat tanpa henti.

"Kalau begitu pergi saja."

"Tidak bisa."

"Cih."

* * *

Aku memutar kenop pintu rumah, tidak dikunci yang artinya Jisan sudah berada dirumah, aku tidak tahu reaksinya bagaimana saat melihat hantu—atau arwah itu berjalan disampingku dengan wajah yang super duper polos, aku tidak tahu kepribadiannya karena baru mengenal, terkadang ia menjadi pemuda super manis, menyebalkan, sombong dan segala hal buruk lainnya.

"Aku pulang—"

"Kami. Bukan aku saja."

Aku meliriknya dan menyeringai sinis dan berjalan masuk lebih dulu kedalam, meninggalkan Wonwoo yang lagi-lagi mendengus dan berjalan masuk kedalam rumah.

"Cuci kakimu," aku menyuruhnya, salah satu halis milik Wonwoo naik, "kakiku tidak kotor."

"Kau tidak memakai sandal—" ia mengangkat sebelah kakinya, menunjukan padaku bahwa betapa putih bersih kakinya tersebut. Aku mengangguk malas dan berjalan masuk kedalam kemudian melempar tas gendong milikku yang terjatuh tepat pada sofa yang sedang diduduki oleh Jisan.

Sebenarnya ada banyak hal kegiatan yang dapat dilakukan Jisan dan aku pada sore hari yang cukup mendung ini, contohnya mungkin kami bisa memakan popcorn sembari menonton film action kesukaan kami, atau juga bermain game ps seperti biasanya dikala bosan, namun semuanya melebur jauh karena hari ini atau mungkin seterusnya, karena kami sudah kedatangan tamu aneh dengan kedua mata hitamnya—yang terkadang berubah menjadi warna biru laut yang sangat indah.

Alasan aku kenapa menerima Wonwoo menjadi temanku hanya satu, kasihan. Aku bukan pemuda baik seperti kelihatanya, kalian akan menyesal saat tahu bahwa terdapat beberapa tumpuk majalah yang—kau tahulah apa itu dan juga pernah mendapatkan beberapa tamparan telak dipipi karena mempermainkan beberapa wanita yang benar-benar bodoh untuk aku kencani.

Semuanya pernah aku dapatkan, dan pemuda bermata hitam yang sudah mati atau belum itu mungkin akan menjadi korban selanjutnya.

Jisan mendumel keras tidak terima saat aku melemparkan tas itu tepat disebelahnya, kedua matanya menyipit tajam saat melihat Wonwoo berdiri dibelakangku.

"Kau datang lagi?" suara sumbang milik Jisan berteriak histeris tertahan, aku mendengus berbeda dengan Wonwoo yang terlihat memberikan cengiran lebarnya.

"Tentu saja, aku akan tinggal disini!"

Aku berdehem cukup keras, tidak setuju dengan kata-kata yang baru saja dilontarkannya. Itu gila dan aku tidak pernah mau menyetujuinya.

"Hebat! Mingyu kau harus baik pada Wonwoo—" perkataannya terpotong, aku berkata cukup keras dengan nada sinis, "ya, aku akan _sangat_ baik padanya, tenang saja."

Wonwoo diam menatapku dengan pandangan tidak mengerti, aku tersenyum simpul padanya, yang aku tahu itu hanyalah tipuan semata untuk menipu pemuda hantu tersebut.

Saat dilihat-lihat, Wonwoo memiliki tubuh semampai yang sekiranya lebih pendek dariku lima senti. Suara yang sedikit berat dan juga terlihat lucu bila kau mendengarnya, wajah yang unik, mungkin aku bisa menyebutnya dengan emo.

"Kau tahu, aku bisa membaca pikiranmu."

Jisan terpekur, aku menaikkan sebelah halisku curiga.

"Hantu sepertimu bisa membaca pikiran, hebat sekali."

Wonwoo mendelik dan melompat pada sofa putih panjang tersebut, bersebelahan dengan Jisan. Ini benar-benar aneh, ia bisa menyentuh semua benda yang ada disini, kupikir semua benda yang disentuhnya akan menembus begitu saja.

"Berhenti berpikir aneh! Aku bukan hantu sudah kubilang 'kan?!"

Aku terhenyak, menatap Jisan sekilas dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

 _Kau sudah mengatakanya waktu itu, Jeon Wonwoo._

 **...**

Percaya tidak percaya, Wonwoo kini tidur diranjang King Size kesayangan milikku. Aku terdiam tidak percaya menatapnya yang kini sudah tidur telentang dengan selimut abu-abu garis hitam milikku yang sudah menyelimuti tubuhnya seperti kepompong.

Menderita saat melihat tempat tidurku ditempati olehnya begitu saja, aku hanya lagi-lagi mendengus keras dan melempar majalah setebal tiga senti pada tempat tidur.

"Hoo begitu ya," aku berkata dingin, kedua kelopak mata yang tadi tertutup kini kembali terbuka, menampilkan kedua mata seperti corong hitam yang terlihat menyebalkan saat dilihat.

"Aku tamu, biarkan aku tidur," katanya menyebalkan, kedua mataku melotot tidak percaya. Aku tidak tahu, bahwa ada hantu menyebalkan seperti itu, demi tuhan, bila aku dapat melihat hantu-hantu aneh seperti dirinya lagi, aku akan melompat dari pohon mangga milik paman Bong.

"Lompat saja, tidak ada yang peduli."

Sungguh, ini bukannya untuk konflik super aneh, malam ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa tidur, aku tidak mau satu ranjang dengan hantu aneh sepertinya, meski setiap aku berkata seperti itu, ia selalu mengelak dan berkata 'aku bukan hantu. Camkan itu!'

"Kau benar-benar bisa membaca pikiran ya?" aku bertanya malas, berjalan mendekat pada sebuah kursi didekat meja belajar dan mendudukan pantatku disana, menatap Wonwoo yang masih bergelung nyaman didalam selimut, membuatku muak dengan sepenuh hati.

Ia mengangguk dibalik selimutnya, Aku melihat jendela kamar yang tidak ditutup, langit biru gelap bersitatap denganku.

Entah apakah karena situasi yang cukup canggung ini, Wonwoo tiba-tiba terduduk diatas kasur, menatapku heran yang tersenyum simpul begitu saja saat melihat langit diluar sana.

"Kau tahu? Menjadi arwah seperti ini tidak membuatku bahagia," ia berkata tiba-tiba, aku mengalihkan pandanganku padanya, suasana yang beberapa menit lalu sempat terjadi konflik, kini kembali sedikit tenang. Aku turut penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakanya setelah ini, mungkin bila beruntung aku bisa mengorek sedikit informasi tentang dirinya.

"Aku tahu kau berteman denganku karena kasihan—" aku menatapnya dingin, menelusuri wajahnya yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi pahit, penuh kesedihan.

"Aku tidak peduli tentang hal itu, aku ingin bertanya. Bagaimana rasanya menjadi manusia yang bebas tanpa dikejar oleh rasa takut yang terus menghantuimu?" ia melanjutkan, aku tergelak keras mendengar pertanyaanya. Apa-apaan itu? Lucu sekali.

"Kau bertanya hal bodoh seperti itu?" aku masih tergelak, beranjak berdiri kemudian mendekat pada tempat tidur milikku, ia masih duduk disana dengan kedua mata hitamnya, aku mendecih melihatnya.

"Kau berpikir kalau aku sedang bercanda?" ungkapnya kesal, aku melenguh keras dan duduk bersila tepat dihadapannya, diatas tempat tidur. Rasa penasaranku semakin memuncak.

"Ia terus mengejarmu dan berniat mengambil arwahmu sepenuhnya, kau takut?" ia kembali bertanya, aku diam tidak menjawab, menunggunya untuk terus melanjutkan, hidungnya memerah entah kenapa, seperti seseorang yang baru saja kedinginan.

"Kau tidak tahu rasanya dihantui rasa kecemasan yang teramat besar, dimana kau selalu merasa gelisah saat seseorang itu muncul dihadapanmu, kau tidak tahu?"

Aku menggeleng, masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

"Ia mengincarmu dan aku."

"Jangan bertele-tele, aku tidak mengerti," aku mengibaskan tanganku kesal, merasa jengah dengan ucapannya yang terlalu bertele-tele hingga cukup membuatku memutar otak hingga berasap.

"Ia mengincarku selama ini, terlebihnya kau. Aku sangat takut, aku tidak mau hal itu terulang lagi."

"Ini cerita hidupmu?" ia mengangguk.

"Kenapa serumit dan semenyedihkan ini? Kau belum mati 'kan?" ia mengangguk kembali.

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan mengejek, ada sedikit perasaan menyesal karena terus mengetuk mejanya selama disekolah.

"Kenapa aku rasa ceritamu benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya? Aku seperti masuk pada dunia dongeng."

Gantian, ia yang terbahak.

"Aku tidak berbohong!"

Aku menghela nafas kecil, kemudian tersenyum padanya, ini bukan tipuan, aku melakukan hal ini karena mungkin saja, aku mulai sedikit percaya padanya.

"Okay, kau bisa bercerita lagi," kataku tenang, ia menggeleng pelan. Wajah emo nya berubah menjadi sedikit tenang, aku yakin mataku tidak katarak, tapi kenapa ia benar-benar terlihat sangat lucu dengan kedua pipi yang menggembung tiba-tiba? Meski aku tidak tahu bahwa mata hitamnya tersebut menyimpan penuh kesedihan.

"Aku akan melanjutkannya besok, tapi kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku malam ini," aku termenung tiba-tiba, suara yang memohon penuh padaku, aku belum pernah mendengar seseorang memohon padaku dengan raut wajah yang terlampau manis dan juga memelas disaat bersamaan itu.

"Kau seperti gadis remaja yang akan ditinggal kekasihnya saja," sindirku setengah bercanda, ia menghela nafas.

"Kumohon, aku tahu ia akan datang malam ini."

Lagi. Ia membuatku bingung, ia bercanda?

"Kau akan melihatnya nanti malam, kau bisa melihatnya. Ia sama denganmu."

 _Ia sama denganku, cukup membuatku kebingungan dua kali lipat lebih jauh lagi._

 **...**

Astaga. Aku tidak tidur semalaman karena penasaran, sialan. Kupikir isi kepalaku jernih dan kosong begitu saja untuk malam ini, Wonwoo benar-benar tertidur tenang diatas ranjangku, aku duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang, keadaan kamar benar-benar gelap dengan penerangan minim dari luar sana, jendela tidak kututup beserta gordennya. Membiarkan cahaya bulan menelusup masuk dengan bebas.

Aku hanya bisa melihat keadaan kamarku yang remang-remang, aku tidak tahu apa maksud _'ia sama denganku_ ' kepalaku benar-benar berputar memikirkannya.

Hawa dingin menelusup masuk keadalam pori-pori kulit, bersiul pelan mengusir rasa cemas yang muncul tiba-tiba, aku tetap bersikeras untuk tidak menutup mataku sama sekali.

Dan satu hal yang cukup membuatku hampir berteriak kaget saat tiba-tiba benda dingin dan tipis menyentuh pipi kananku.

Aku tidak percaya ini. Sekelebat bayangan melewati meja belajarku begitu saja. Aku terdiam dengan nafas yang tersengal tiba-tiba, aku yakin, aku tidak mempunyai kemampuan lebih seperti Jisan ataupun Seungkwan. Tapi aku benar-benar melihatnya!

Aku melirik Wonwoo yang masih tertidur pulas, meringis kecil dengan perasaan tidak tenang, tanganku mencoba menggapai ponsel dimeja nakas sebelah tempat tidur, menyalakan senternya ditengah keremangan, dan... BOOM.

Ponselku jatuh menimpa lantai, tenggorokanku tercekat dengan kedua mata yang menatap seseorang yang kini terduduk dimeja belajarku dengan pandangan mata yang benar-benar dingin.

Pantulan diriku.

Aku melihatnya, aku yakin aku tidak mempunyai kembaran. Nenek tidak pernah bilang padaku tentang hal itu, aku hanya ingat bahwa ia berkata Jisan hanya adikku seorang.

Aku yakin rambutku juga bukan berwarna biru perak seperti itu, aku yakin gigi taringku tidak setajam itu saat melihat ia tersenyum dingin dan menampakan gigi rapihnya.

Aku mematung, kedua belah bibir tersebut bergerak tanpa suara, nafasku benar-benar tersengal, dan sialnya Wonwoo tidak benar-benar bangun atas keributan ponsel terjatuh milikku.

Mungkin akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu sering berhalusinasi, terlalu banyak membaca buku cerita milik Jisan dan juga terlalu banyak mendengar ocehan Seungkwan tentang betapa seram hidupnya yang selalu diganggu mahkluk-mahkluk aneh.

"Aku benar-benar berhalusinasi."

"Kau melihatku, aku yakin."

Aku mundur perlahan, berusaha menghindari tatapan langsung dengan seseorang yang sama persis denganku—tidak, ia hanya memiliki beberapa bentuk fisik yang berbeda denganku, selebihnya sama.

Aku yakin Wonwoo sudah mengetahui hal ini, namun sepertinya ia berusaha untuk tetap menutup matanya, aku dapat melihat pergerakan kecil darinya dari dalam selimut

Suara dentingan benda perak panjang seperti tongkat dengan ujung yang runcing membentur lantai, kedua kaki yang dirantai dan juga tatapan mata yang benar-benar dingin, Aku berdecak kagum sesaat, merasa melihat pantulan diriku yang benar-benar keren dengan pakaian yang memang terlihat sedikit compang camping namun tetap tidak menghilangkan kesan c _reepy_ mendalam.

Aku menghela nafas tenang, mengusap dadaku perlahan dan mulai kembali menatapnya, ia masih berdiri disana, sekitar empat meter didepanku.

"Aku rasa aku tidak pernah mempunyai kembaran super keren sepertimu," aku berniat sedikit memberi bumbuan melawak, ia menaikkan sebelah halis, "ya, kau seharusnya berdiri disini, dan aku berdiri disana."

Giliran halis milikku yang naik sebelah, aku tidak mengerti. Jadi maksudnya seharusnya aku yang menjadi _dia?_ Dengan kaki yang dirantai seperti itu?

Lucu sekali.

"Sepertinya aku ketambahan tamu aneh lagi—" ia memotongnya tidak sopan, "aku tidak bertamu."

"Kau...seperti iblis," ceplosku, ia terkekeh rendah dan berjalan mendekat dengan suara gemericing menyeramkan akibat rantai yang mengikat kakinya.

Matanya melirik gelungan selimut yang bergerak kecil, aku turut cemas, tidak. Aku tidak cemas dengan keadaan Wonwoo, kupikir kalau ia mati itu tak apa. Berarti dia sudah mati dua kali, itu yang aku pikirkan, namun tetap saja pemuda bermata hitam itu tidak akan mengaku kalau ia sudah mati.

Kedua matanya kembali menatapku, kepalanya mendongak angkuh dan ia tepat berdiri dihadapanku, tingginya sama. Aku benar-benar melihat pantulan diriku.

"Kau pernah bertemu denganya," katanya dengan suara rendah, "aku bertemu dengannya saat pulang sekolah, ya kemaren sore," balasku ringan, ia kembali terkekeh kecil.

Aku baru sadar bahwa matanya lebih tajam dariku, "kau duplikatku."

"Kau pikir aku kunci duplikat?" aku menatapnya jenaka, aku tidak bisa serius. Ia diam.

Pertama, ia menatapku dengan mata dinginnya, kedua dia menatap Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri disampingku dengan kedua kaki yang gemetar—oh okay aku baru sadar kalau Wonwoo sudah berdiri dengan cepat disisiku.

Aku menyadarinya, kalau dunia ini benar-benar terasa tidak nyata. Aku bertemu dengan Jeon Wonwoo pemuda bermata hitam, mempunyai seorang adik dan juga teman yang memiliki kemampuan khusus, dan terakhir aku melihat seseorang yang mengaku sebagai duplikatku, otakku benar-benar dipaksa untuk berpikir.

Wonwoo sudah meremas ujung bajuku dengan kuat, ia benar-benar terlihat mengerut kecil dibelakangku.

"Suruh dia pergi," aku mendengarnya mencicit seperti tikus dibelakangku dengan suara yang teramat kecil, sementara orang yang mengaku sebagai duplikatku hanya memiringkan sebelah kepalanya dan juga menatap kami berdua—hanya Wonwoo dengan wajah super polosnya, wajah pucatnya benar-benar terlihat beku.

"Ia menyuruhmu pergi kawan, lagipula aku tidak percaya kau duplikatku atau apalah itu—"

"Saatnya bertukar," katanya dengan suara dingin dan menusuk, memotong perkataanku yang belum selesai. Seketika itu juga aku merasa bahwa organ dalamku benar-benar diremas secara kasar, kepalaku berputar dan nafasku terasa sesak. Muncul godaan kuat untuk berteriak keras dan meminta bantuan, aku tidak percaya ini. Rantai dikakinya berpindah pada kakiku, rasanya benar-benar membuatku sakit, Wonwoo terpekik tertahan dan memegang tubuhku yang tiba-tiba ambruk pada lantai.

"MINGYU!"

* * *

Kedua kelopak mataku terbuka, Jisan menatapku cemas. Pandanganku masih memburam, dinding berwarna hitam dan abu-abu terasa menusuk penglihatanku, ini masih kamarku.

Aku meringis kecil dan bangkit, menghela nafas berusaha menyuplai oksigen yang harus masuk, "Mingyu, kau mimpi buruk?"

Mengerling dengan kedua mata yang memerah, aku menggeleng kecil dan memeluk Jisan, tubuh kecilnya benar-benar pas untuk dipeluk.

Namun tetap tidak ada reaksi apa-apa, semuanya masih memburam, yang hanya kulihat saat ini hanya seorang pemuda bermata hitam disudut kamar yang menatapku dengan pandangan khawatir yang teramat.

Perutku benar-benar melilit, melihat kearah samping hanya mendapatkan sekotak bubur hangat dengan asap mengepul.

Apa itu? Aku yakin bahwa aku tidak bermimpi, seseorang datang mengaku bahwa dia adalah duplikatku, Wonwoo yang ketakutan dan rantai perak yang berpindah melingkari kakiku.

Aku tidak mengerti.

"Mingyu, maaf membuatmu terlibat."

Jisan diam didalam pelukanku, aku menatap Wonwoo yang berdiri dengan perasaan penuh penyesalan.

"Kau takut padaku?" aku bertanya tanpa sadar, ia diam.

"Ia... sama denganku 'kan?"

"..."

"Aku tidak mengerti, semuanya berubah semenjak kau datang kesini. Kau bahkan hanya diam seperti orang idiot, dia siapa?"

"Dia duplikatmu," bisiknya, "aku tidak mempunyai duplikat, atau kembaran atau apapun itu."

"Dia jiwamu yang lain—"

"Aku benar-benar berhalusinasi, Jisan bisa panggilkan dokter psikiater sekarang?"

"Kau gila," Jisan menggumam dan mendelik malas, ia lompat dari pelukanku dan berlari keluar kamar dengan menutup pintu, jejak kakinya terlihat menetap pada lantai, kakinya kotor.

"Mingyu kau tidak mengerti!"

"Aku memang tidak mengerti, jadi jelaskan?"

Wonwoo menghela nafas dengan susah payah, "dunia ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, bagaimana kalau aku bilang kau memiliki kepribadian yang lain?"

Mata hitamnya yang kelam menatapku tajam, wajah emonya berubah menjadi serius sedangkan aku sendiri hanya tertawa hambar, "kepribadian yang seperti iblis maksudmu?"

Wonwoo tidak mengangguk atau menggeleng, pada akhirnya ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya pada lantai yang seakan lebih menarik untuk dipandang.

"Semuanya berkaitan, aku menjadi arwah karenamu—kau tidak sadar akan hal itu. Kepribadianmu yang lain yang membuatku menjadi arwah seperti ini. Kau jahat, kau seperti psikopat dan kau benar-benar membuatku tersekap didalam gedung tua sekolah hingga berhari-hari. Aku hampir ditemukan tewas dan beruntungnya aku hanya koma. Dan setelah itu kepribadianmu berubah menjadi yang sekarang!" ia menunjukku dengan wajah yang penuh emosi.

"Ia selalu mengejarku dan membuatku ketakutan, dan sekarang ia kembali untuk mengambil tubuhmu dan membuatku mati."

"Seungkwan dan Vernon tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa aku mempunyai kepribadian aneh seperti itu," aku mengelak dan menatap Wonwoo dengan nafas tersengal, ia terlihat kelelahan karena berbicara panjang lebar.

"Mereka tidak mengatakan hal itu dan berpura-pura baik karena Nenekmu yang menyuruhnya. Jisan, ia sebenarnya mengenalku!" aku mendengus keras, "Jadi intinya kau memiliki kepribadian yang lain, kau paham? Dan sekarang aku meminta bantuanmu untuk menjadi temanku seutuhnya untuk bisa mengembalikanku menjadi manusia biasa!"

"Tidak, biarkan aku bertanya. Berapa hari kau koma?"

"Tujuh bulan," aku bergumam 'wah' tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak akan mempercayai kalau aku mempunyai kepribadian yang lain."

"Sembilan puluh persen orang yang memiliki kelainan seperti itu memang tidak akan ingat dan tidak percaya," ia mendengus, "jadi aku sudah mengenalmu sejak lama?" aku melanjutkan, Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Kau bahkan pernah bilang kalau kau akan menjadikanku.." ada jeda sesaat saat ia berbicara, aku tidak tahu kalau ia benar-benar cerewet untuk saat ini.

"...pacarmu."

Kembali hening, namun untuk beberapa saat aku tergelak diatas tempat tidur dan menatapnya jenaka, "itu bukan aku yang bilang, yang bilang kepribadianku yang lain 'kan?"

"Tapi tetap saja kau orang yang sama.." suaranya memelan, aku bisa melihatnya. Wajahnya merona hebat, mata hitamnya berubah menjadi warna biru laut. Aku penasaran kenapa ia memiliki warna mata yang seperti itu?

"Kau lucu sekali," kataku asal ceplos, rasa pusing dan mataku yang menatap semuanya menjadi blur sudah selesai.

"Jadi intinya, kita sudah saling mengenal?" Wonwoo mengangguk, baju sweater abu yang terlihat kebesaran yang selama ini dipakainya saat bertemu denganku benar-benar terlihat cocok dengannya. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya?

"Lebih dari sekedar mengenal, dengan kepribadianmu yang lain sih."

Aku mencibir, turun dari tempat tidur dan berdiri dihadapanya, jarak kepalaku dengan kepalanya mungkin hanya sekitar tujuh senti.

"Kalau begitu... dengan kepribadianku yang saat ini, mau mengulang semuanya dari awal?"

Hanya anggukan yang kudapati, aku tersenyum lembut. Ini bukan tipuan aku benar-benar tersenyum. Baiklah, mungkin memulai dari langkah awal tidak buruk. Semuanya baru saja dimulai.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N : Late Update banget, lupa disimpen dimana file nyaaa:'v taunya di dokumen bukan di Folder khusus FF.

Oke ini datar banget kayaknya, penuh sama obrolan Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang ga terlalu penting/? maaf kalau bingung, aku aja bingung /g

Buat pairing yang lainnya tadinya mau dimasukin ke chapter ini, tapi pas diliat lagi jadi males gara-gara chapter ini penuh sama penjelasan Wonwoo buat Mingyu/? lagian jujur aja bikin FF ini sambil denger lagu Nightcore-Awake and Alive wkwk.

Maaf banget kalo ada typo, ceritanya bikin bingung dan sebagainya.

Terimakasih banget buat yang udah review~ bigthanks, tanpa kalian mungkin aku ga bakal semangat lanjut ini FF meski ngaretnya mungkin keterlaluan. Maaf ga bisa balas satu-satu. Thanks juga ya buat Silent Reader/viewer yang ternyata 900. Astaga aku bahagiaa:"D thanks thanks;*

* * *

Mind To Review? :3


	4. Empat

Empat

arejelquin

Seventeen!Mingyu;wonwoo[meanie]

Disc : Ingat, pov sudah berubah.

* * *

Pemuda berambut hitam kelam dengan sebuah t-shirt berwarna biru dan juga sepasang sepatu berwarna hitam yang dipadu merah tersebut berjalan dengan tergesa, berusaha mengimbangi kecepatan gadis kecil dengan rambut yang dikepang dua disisi kiri dan kanannya. Bocah berambut kecoklatan tersebut berjalan dengan cepat dengan langkah kecil-kecilnya, benar-benar terlihat tidak mau diikuti oleh pemuda tinggi yang kini hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Kedai Ice Cream tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, little girl."

"Tapi mereka akan habis kalau aku tidak cepat!" teriak Jisan. Kedua matanya sempat melotot ke arah Mingyu dengan teramat kesal, suara sumbang yang mampu membuat amarahnya mencapai ubun-ubun. Mingyu tidak yakin kenapa ia harus memiliki seorang adik perempuan yang super menyebalkan seperti ini, yang terkadang cukup membuatnya seperti seorang _sistcon_ karena harus menemani adiknya itu pergi kemana-mana dengan baju berwarna-warni yang sangat mencolok dan juga kepangan dua yang Jisan buat sendiri, tentu saja demi adik kecil perempuan _tersayangnya._

Pada akhirnya, pemuda bermarga Kim tersebut memperlambat langkahnya dan membiarkan adik perempuannya tersebut berlari ke sebrang jalan—tepatnya pada kedai Ice Cream yang sudah dipenuhi oleh anak-anak yang berteriak untuk membeli Ice Cream manis yang menggugah selera.

"Demi jenggot paman Bong, aku cukup lelah mempunyai saudara sepertinya," desisnya dengan lemas, ia duduk ditrotoar jalan yang berwarna putih hitam disana. Beberapa orang terlihat menatapnya aneh dan juga kasihan, mungkin sebagian dari mereka berpikir bahwa Kim Mingyu adalah seorang pemuda kesepian dan miskin yang berniat mencari lowongan pekerjaan. Hey! Apakah mereka tidak lihat bahwa Style Mingyu benar-benar keren seperti itu? Dengan pakaian dan sepatu bermerk.

Sesungguhnya Mingyu sendiri sangat teramat malas untuk mengantar adiknya ke Kedai Ice Cream yang jaraknya bahkan hanya dua blok dari rumah mereka. Namun sifat posesif dan overprotektif yang dimiliki Mingyu menyuruhnya untuk segera mengantar sang adik kecil untuk membeli jajanan Ice Cream hariannya pada hari minggu.

Hari Minggu?

Oh. Benar sekali, maka dari itu Mingyu benar-benar terlihat free hari ini tanpa adanya kegiatan yang cukup berat.

Merasa bosan karena Jisan yang tidak datang untuk berjalan mendekatinya, pada akhirnya Mingyu berjalan menyebrang untuk mendekati kedai Ice Cream disana. Tatkala kedua matanya bersiborok dengan anak kecil berambut putih yang kini sedang terduduk disebuah kursi panjang didepan Kedai. Mingyu berjalan mendekatinya dengan suasana hati yang sedikit ceria. Kedua mata tersebut sedikit berbinar saat melihat anak kecil yang kini malah menatapnya tajam dari kursi disana.

"Hey, tidak mengantri untuk membeli Ice Cream?" Mingyu bergaya 'sok kenal sok dekat' dan menempatkan bokongnya tepat disebelah anak kecil yang kini masih menatapnya tajam dan sinis. Mingyu tentu saja tidak menyadarinya, ia terlalu senang saat melihat seorang anak kecil yang bahkan cukup membuatnya terlihat seperti pedofil.

"Mau kubelikan Ice Cream?" rasanya Mingyu benar-benar salah memberikan pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Kau brengsek."

Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya, kenapa bocah manis ini langsung mengumpatnya? Bukankah ia sudah berbaik hati untuk menawarkannya membeli Ice Cream yang bahkan Mingyu sendiri tidak mau melakukan hal itu kepada adiknya sendiri.

"Maaf, kau berkata apa tadi?"

"Kau konyol Kim Mingyu."

 _Wow bahkan ia mengenalku!_ Pikir Mingyu tidak percaya.

"Kupikir kau tidak perlu mengatakan kata kasar seperti itu," tangan besar milik Mingyu menepuk kepala berhiaskan mahkota bersurai putih tersebut, "kau masih kecil—"

"Kecil? _Bloody Hell,"_ Bocah itu semakin menatapnya tajam dan menepis tangannya yang tadi menepuk kepalanya, "ternyata kau benar-benar lupa tentangku."

"Maaf?"

"Ternyata pemuda psikopat itu benar-benar berubah, astaga. Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar ingin mengulitimu sekarang juga karena membuat Wonwoo terluka!"

"Maaf. Aku tidak mengenalmu, dan kau baru saja mengumpatku?!"

"Aku Lee Jihoon. Dan aku bukan anak kecil, dasar freak!"

"Freak?" Mingyu benar-benar kebingungan dengan satu kata diakhir.

"Kau Freak, dasar brengsek! Kembalikan Jeon Wonwoo!"

Mingyu mengerti sekarang, kedua mata tersebut mengerling sesaat dan menatap pemuda bertubuh mungil yang sempat di duganya seperti anak kecil. Kedua belah bibir tersebut terbuka hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun Kim Mingyu kembali menutup kedua belah bibirnya dan memilih untuk diam, mengalihkan pandangan dengan perasaan yang sedikit kesal.

"...kembalikan Jeon Wonwoo."

"Aku bukan tuhan, aku tidak bisa mengembalikannya," Mingyu meringis setelah mengucapkannya, lidahnya terasa kelu dan sulit untuk mengucapkan kata-kata, kemungkinan 'anak kecil' atau 'pemuda' disampingnya ini adalah kerabat dekat dari seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

Berdiri dengan desisan tajam tak lupa delikan yang menyertai, pemuda kecil dengan rambut peraknya berbalik pergi kearah sebrang jalan, mendekati sebuah rumah tepat didepan kedai dengan cat putih caramel dan pagar berwarna nila mencolok.

"Menyeramkan."

 **...**

Ceceran Ice Cream Vanilla terjatuh mengenai lantai dibawah, mengusap dengan telapak kaki, gadis kecil yang kini bertampang malas-malasan tersebut malah menjatuhkan cup ice creamnya secara asal pada lantainya, membuat bercak putih-krem menodai lantai putih bersih dibawahnya.

Gadis kecil ini benar-benar jorok.

"Makan saja semuanya! Dasar kucing sok manis!"

Kucing? Hantu kucing. Kalau lebih enak mengucapkannya.

"Jisan kau harus baik pada kucing," Jeon Wonwoo berjongkok mengusap kepala kucing berwarna hitam dengan kedua mata biru langitnya, tersenyum dengan kedua mata yang berbentuk bulan sabit, Jisan menatap keduanya jijik dan tidak minat, hingga akhirnya Jisan sendiri merasakan kebosanan.

"Mingyu dimana?" lehernya menekuk pelan, kedua mata yang melirik keadaan sekitar rumah, berjalan perlahan dan menginjak lelehan Ice Cream miliknya sendiri yang kini masih saja dijilati hantu kuncing berwarna hitam.

"Ia bilang, ia akan mencari sesuatu... yang menyenangkan?"

Setelah beberapa saat lagi, terdengar suara seseorang terjatuh, jatuh menapaki tumpukan berpaket-paket buku tebal dengan beberapa debu diatas, Kim Mingyu meringis kecil dan mendelik kesal pada seseorang yang kini malah tertawa diatas tangga dengan kedua mata yang menyipit.

"Seokmin sialan—"

"Wow. Posisi yang bagus—" hingga dua detik kemudian, blitz camera berserta suara 'ckrek' cukup membuat seorang Kim Mingyu mengamuk dengan melempar buku-buku tebal pada arah Seokmin yang masih tertawa terpingkal-pingkal diatas tangga.

" _Brengsek kenapa tidak mati saja_?"

"Apa—"

"..."

Ucapan terputus, keheningan datang secepat yang ia bisa. Rasanya terlalu kaku untuk mengubah suasana yang tiba-tiba canggung seperti ini. Wonwoo yang merasa beku dalam diam dan Seokmin yang merasa bulu kuduknya meremang dalam sesaat.

Secepat itu? Jisan bahkan sudah mengerut kecil dibelakang sofa.

Dalam imajinasi, kau bisa melihat bahwa sehelai angin berhembus melewati tengkuk dingin milik Mingyu dan berubah dalam satu ledakan asap berwarna kelabu yang cukup membuat semuanya berubah dalam sekejap. Bahkan Jisan yang masih sangat kecil pun sudah tahu bahwa hal itu adalah sebuah pertanda buruk, mendatangkan konflik yang memang benar-benar buruk dan sangat _seram._

Wonwoo bahkan sudah berjalan mundur, mencoba menenangkan semua perasaan kalut yang tiba-tiba datang dengan satu hempasan. Membuat gejolak takut yang sama pada tujuh bulan yang lalu.

" _...Menyenangkan sekali bisa kembali."_

Kim Mingyu melenguh kecil dan beranjak berdiri, mengusap rambut perak birunya perlahan dan tersenyum manis—kau bisa melihat senyuman itu yang sedikit miring.

Bahkan semuanya tidak sadar bahwa secara fisik, kau bisa melihat perubahan yang sangat nyata pada pemuda tinggi yang kini sudah berdiri diatas tumpukan buku yang berserakan dengan tatapan mata yang lebih tajam dari biasanya.

* * *

Seokmin pulang dengan langkah terseok dan raut wajah ketakutan, mengumpat sepanjang perjalanan, dan Jisan yang bahkan terus menerus menunduk takut didalam kamar berpintu hitam mengkilat disana.

Jeon Wonwoo terdiam gusar, menatap pintu kamar berwarna hitam mengkilat dengan papan nama menggantung, bertuliskan : _"Siapa disana? Kau harus tersenyum saat masuk kamarku ;p."_

Ia takut, namun Wonwoo yakin, bahwa _Kim Mingyu_ tidak akan bisa melihatnya _lagi._

Semuanya berlangsung secara cepat, tidak bisa mengelak atau bahkan berteriak takut dan kesal secara bersamaan, rasanya baru kemarin mendapati Kim Mingyu yang benar-benar menjadi remaja biasa. Kim Mingyu sekarang juga remaja _biasa_. Remaja yang bahkan sanggup membuat seseorang hingga mengalami koma selama tujuh bulan. Rekor yang benar-benar harus dipertanggungjawabkan.

Berdiri didepan pintu berwarna hitam tersebut, tidak berniat masuk sama sekali sebenarnya, namun pemuda yang kini sudah merangkap menjadi arwah tersebut benar-benar berminat untuk mengetahui apa yang dilakukan Kim Mingyu _lama_ didalam sana.

Tapi sepertinya, menguping sebentar tidak akan menimbulkan masalah.

" _Kau tahu dimana Wonwoo," s_ ebuah suara dengan aksen datar terdengar, ia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada pintu hitam metalik.

" _Aku tidak tahu! Berhenti memaksaku berbicara!"_ Wonwoo tahu, Jisan berkilah untuk melindunginya.

" _Katakan atau aku akan benar-benar membunuh Seokmin brengsek itu,"_ suara bernada dingin yang sangat dikenalnya, Wonwoo memejamkan kedua matanya erat, terasa lemas saat untuk terus mendengarkan suara yang benar-benar menyayatnya. Bukankah Mingyu sudah berkata bahwa ia akan memulai semuanya dari awal? Namun—semuanya baru saja dimulai, ia kembali lagi. Ia berbohong, Wonwoo benar-benar menyesal karena mengangguk patuh kemarin malam.

" _Oppa—"_

" _Katakan. Little girl,"_ panggilan yang sama, Wonwoo bisa melihat dari celah pintu kalau Jisan sempat mengejang pelan dengan cairan bening yang menggenang disudut mata.

Mendengar dibalik pintu saat menjadi arwah seperti ini, memang bukan gaya Jeon Wonwoo, namun ia benar-benar harus mengetahuinya.

" _Seokmin tidak menyukai Wonwoo oppa—ia...ia hanya menyelamatkan Wonwoo yang hampir terjatuh ditangga,"_ Jisan mengetahuinya, ia benar-benar mengetahuinya.

" _Ia menyukainya, dan aku harus membunuhnya."_

" _Tapi kau bahkan sudah membunuh Wonwoo terlebih dahulu—"_

Tidak ada suara Jisan lebih lanjut, Wonwoo terkesiap saat suara kenop pintu yang diputar, berderit menakutkan seperti di film horror. Meski Wonwoo yakin bahwa Kim Mingyu tidak akan bisa melihatnya lagi, namun suara tersebut benar-benar membuatnya merasakan ketakutan yang teramat, bagaikan seorang monster yang mungkin saja akan muncul disampingmu dengan kuku panjangnya dan kedua mata yang kosong seperti lorong yang gelap.

Pintu terjeblak terbuka tepat dihadapan Wonwoo, pemuda tinggi muncul dengan seorang gadis kecil setinggi pinggangnya yang sudah mulai menangis terisak. Itu Jisan, kedua mata kecil berlinang air mata tersebut sempat menatap kedua corong hitam milik Wonwoo, menggeleng kecil kepada Wonwoo dan kembali berjalan terseok dibelakang Mingyu yang bahkan sudah tidak bisa melihat seorang Jeon Wonwoo kembali.

"Semuanya, baru saja dimulai."

 **...**

"Vernon," Seungkwan berucap gemetar, memekik pelan dan menggeleng kuat-kuat. Terlihat ketakutan dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Jeon Wonwoo mengatakan semuanya, semua kejadian kemarin sore dirumah Mingyu.

Seungkwan menepis kuat-kuat ketakutan yang melandanya, kedua tangannya gemetar, sementara Vernon sendiri hanya terdiam dengan kedua bola mata yang menatap hamparan rumput hijau kering dihadapannya, ia tidak percaya, tenggorokannya tercekat dengan lidah yang benar-benar terasa terlipat. Tidak bisa berbicara lebih banyak.

Ia menatap Seungkwan disebelahnya yang menekuk lututnya dalam, "aku pindah sekolah saja."

Seungkwan menatap sengit, memukul belakang kepala Vernon keras-keras dan mendengus.

"Ini benar-benar mengerikan! Demi janggut paman Bong yang berbadan gempal itu, Kim Mingyu tidak boleh tahu dimana Wonwoo sekarang berada!"

"Aku tidak ikutan, aku pergi."

Kerah belakang ditarik, Vernon kembali terhempas pada daerah rerumputan, ia meringis nyeri dengan wajah yang benar-benar terasa _ilfeel._

"Kalau kau pergi, aku tidak mau jadi pacar pura-puramu lagi!" wht.

"..." _Speechless._

"Kau tahu Jihoon? Kita benar-benar harus memberitahunya hal ini, hanya ia yang merawat Wonwoo dirumah sakit 'kan? Selain kedua orangtuanya yang berada diluar kota."

"Kalau begitu... kenapa kita harus repot-repot membantu Wonwoo? Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihatnya—"

"Ia duduk dibelakangmu dengan kedua mata hitamnya, asal kau tahu," katanya dengan serius.

"..." S _peechless_ untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kita pergi kerumah sakit, sekarang!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

A/N : Silahkan menikmati, maaf telat update. Makasih buat yang udah baca dan review. Ngomong-ngomong buat yang bingung, disini Mingyu punya kepribadian ganda ya.


	5. Lima

Lima

arejelquin

Seventeen!Mingyu;wonwoo[meanie]

Disc : Death Chara. Bisa melihatnya sendiri[?]

* * *

 _Tujuh bulan yang lalu..._

Sendi-sendinya ngilu. Kakinya gemetaran, cukup membuat seorang pemuda berwajah emo terjatuh tersungkur menapaki lantai kotor kecoklatan dipenuhi debu dibawahnya, paru-parunya bahkan terasa menderu cepat dan terasa sesak, mencoba mencari pasokan oksigen lebih untuk kelangsungan hidupnya.

Jeon Wonwoo bahkan tidak bisa melihat sekitarnya dengan jelas, bahkan ia tidak tahu sedang berada dimana. Luka disudut mata dan lebam pada tubuhnya cukup membuatnya benar-benar merasakan kelelahan yang luar biasa, tapi jemarinya yang kurus dan panjang tersebut terus bergetar.

Aroma pada tubuhnya bahkan seperti lelaki tua yang bau, dipenuhi debu dan luka gores. Kemeja putih yang dipakainya sudah robek disana-sini, bahkan jas sekolahnya ia tidak tahu berada dimana. Sungguh, yang menyebabkannya seperti ini adalah sesuatu yang kecil, tidak terlalu fatal—namun pemuda bertaring dan bermata tajam tersebut benar-benar tidak menyukainya, mencoba membunuhnya dalam sekejap.

"Kenapa ini terjadi padaku..." pandangan mata yang kosong, keadaan Gudang sekolah pada sore hari benar-benar terlihat menyeramkan, memang pada dasarnya ia sedang melarikan diri dan mencoba bersembunyi ditempat luas seperti ini, sebuah ruangan yang luas untuk ukuran sebuah Gudang dengan beberapa lemari besar dan kursi patah diberbagai sudut ruangan. Pintu berwarna coklat tanah dihadapannya sudah tertutup rapat, sedangkan ia sendiri kini sedang mencoba untuk terus duduk dengan sesekali meringis kecil.

Wonwoo melirik keatas, tidak ada lampu dan kemungkinan ia akan terjebak disini dalam beberapa jam, sementara keadaan sore seperti ini benar-benar menganggunya, sebentar lagi hari akan gelap, membuatnya khawatir.

"Kuharap ia tidak menemukanku disini," Wonwoo yakin, bahwa setidaknya ia akan selamat dalam beberapa menit kedepan, ia hanya berharap bahwa Kim Mingyu tidak pernah menemukannya disini. Bahkan benda berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna putih tersebut sudah hancur berkeping-keping, Wonwoo menginjaknya. Sangat buruk kalau Kim Mingyu dapat meneleponnya dan melacaknya melalui Gps.

Wonwoo menghela nafas lega sesaat, kedua mata sayunya masih terpaku pada pintu dihadapannya, masih tertutup rapat dengan jendela yang tertutup oleh gorden berwarna putih kumal yang tidak pernah dibersihkan, bahkan didalam hati, Wonwoo masih dapat mengumpat pengurus sekolah yang tidak pernah membersihkan ruangan ini. Berlipat kali lebih Horror.

Beranjak berdiri dengan tertatih, dan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Pada akhirnya Wonwoo melangkah perlahan pada pintu dihadapannya, mencoba mengintip pada celah kecil—pada lubang kunci yang bahkan benar-benar sudah berkarat seperti itu.

Terpaku sesaat. Termenung dengan jantung yang mungkin saja sudah berhenti berdetak dengan melihat sebuah mata tajam yang turut mengintip dari luar—melalui lubang pintu yang sama.

Mencelos.

Tercekat bahkan pula tergagap, kenop pintu terputar dari luar, Wonwoo benar-benar merasakan gejolak ketakutan yang baru saja pertama kali dirasakannya.

Melangkah mundur perlahan dengan tangan kanan yang mengepal, rasanya isi kepalanya sudah kosong. Tidak bisa berpikir apapun lagi, ia ingin menangis. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya, ia bukan remaja lelaki yang cengeng, tapi ia juga bukan remaja lelaki yang lemah karena mendapat beberapa luka lebam pada tubuhnya.

Tapi pemuda dihadapannya yang adalah Monster.

"Kenapa bersembunyi?"

"..."

"Tsk. Bahkan kau sudah mulai bisu sekarang, apa perlu, aku mengambil kedua matamu agar bisa menjadi corong hitam yang gelap?"

"M-mingyu—"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bersembunyi ditempat seperti ini," tangan kanan yang sudah tergores mengeluarkan darah, Kim Mingyu mengambil ponsel putih yang sudah hancur didekat kakinya.

"Kau bahkan menghancurkan ponselmu?" tertawa dengan nada rendah, Kim Mingyu menyeringai dan mendongak angkuh. Kedua mata tajam tersebut semakin tajam, menatap Jeon Wonwoo dengan pandangan yang benar-benar merendahkan.

"..."

Beberapa saat hening. Tubuh yang benar-benar terlihat ringkih tersebut bergetar pelan, menatap lantai kotor dibawahnya dengan kedua mata yang tidak percaya sekaligus kosong.

Kim Mingyu menendang pintu dibelakangnya, menimbulkan bunyi terjeblak yang keras, membuat Wonwoo tersentak karena kaget.

Ini benar-benar seperti film yang beberapa hari terakhir ini ditontonnya, dimana seorang pemeran Wanita yang terpojok oleh seorang Vampire menyeramkan yang akan meminum darahnya dan membuat tubuhnya menjadi kering. Wonwoo tidak percaya hal itu, tapi ia menyukai situasinya.

Tapi setelah memasuki keadaan yang hampir sama persis, ia benar-benar menyesal karena menyukainya. Inginnya Jeon Wonwoo berteriak, meluapkan semua amarah dan ketakutan dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Melangkah mundur, dan Mingyu yang selalu maju selangkah. Kedua mata yang berkilat tajam dan raut wajah yang benar-benar beku dan terasa dingin. Bahkan rambut berwarna biru dan peraknya sedikit tertiup angin yang masuk melalui Ventilasi kecil didekat pintu. Sekilas Wonwoo dapat melihat betapa tampannya seorang Kim Mingyu, namun image tersebut kinisudah tergantikan menjadi image yang sangat buruk.

Wonwoo dapat menangkap gerakan Mingyu dalam jarak penglihatannya, Wonwoo sendiri cepat-cepat bersiaga meski Mingyu hanya melonggarkan dasi hitam bergaris birunya yang terasa mencekik leher. Wonwoo benar-benar tidak mau berbicara, rasanya ludahnya sudah kering hingga menyerap ke dalam lebih jauh lagi.

Ujung mulut tersebut menyunggingkan senyum yang sangat manis bila kau melihatnya, tapi rasanya Wonwoo benar-benar ingin melompat turun dari lantai tiga gedung sekolahnya.

 _Ia benar-benar akan mati disini._

 **...**

Lee Jihoon terpekur, menarik nafas pelan dan menelengkan kepalanya pada jendela disampingnya. Keadaan ruangan rumah sakit yang putih seperti ini benar-benar membuatnya merasakan bosan, tapi ia tidak pernah bosan untuk menunggu pemuda berwajah emo dengan mata terpejam tersebut untuk segera sadar dari tidur panjangnya.

Hatinya mencelos, ia ingin sahabat karibnya tersebut segera bangun dan bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama lagi, biasanya dihari-hari normal— _sebelum Wonwoo tertidur_ , mereka akan bermain game bersama, dirumah milik Jihoon. Bahkan membeli Ice Cream dikedai tepat didepan rumah Jihoon.

Jihoon hanya bisa berandai, ia tidak mau bermimpi lebih untuk hal itu. Karena Jeon Wonwoo masih terus tertidur untuk waktu yang lama, mungkin hanya ia yang peduli—atau juga tidak.

"Kau tahu, kemarin aku bertemu pemuda brengsek itu," Jihoon berbicara, lehernya menekuk pelan, sedangkan kedua mata sipit tersebut menatap Jeon Wonwoo yang terpasang berbagai alat aneh pada tubuhnya.

"Ia berubah, kepribadiannya yang sekarang berkali lipat lebih menyebalkan."

"Kau bisa membalasnya saat kau sudah bangun nanti—eum.. ia terlihat lemah, kau tahu?"

Jihoon terkekeh menyadari pertemuannya dengan Mingyu dua hari yang lalu.

"Ia bahkan menawariku Ice Cream. Itu menyebalkan sekali, Soonyoung saja belum pernah menawariku Ice Cream—"

Ucapannya terpotong, membuat seorang Lee Jihoon menggeram marah dengan kedua mata yang melotot, poni miliknya bahkan sampai jatuh menutupi kedua mata sipitnya.

Pintu baru saja terjeblak terbuka.

"INI GAWAT!"

Dua orang pemuda masuk, pintuk tertutup dengan suara bedebum yang keras, pemuda yang memiliki 'kelainan' atau 'kelebihan' tersebut berteriak hingga sekiranya tiga oktaf, membuat pemuda campuran Amerika yang berdiri dibelakangnya meringis pelan dan tersenyum minta maaf kepada Jihoon yang benar-benar sensitif untuk hari ini.

"Gawat apa—"

"KIM MINGYU KEMBALI!"

"Apa maksudmu—"

"PSIKOPAT ITU!"

"Tunggu, jangan berteri—"

"AKU TIDAK BERBOHONG! Astaga, ini benar- benar mengerika—"

"SIALAN! JANGAN MEMOTONG UCAPANKU!"

"..."

Lee Jihoon menghela nafas, Vernon mengusap punggung Jihoon menenangkan. Sementara Seungkwan terpaku dengan tubuh yang terasa membeku.

Jangan pernah membuat Lee Jihoon marah, kalau tidak mau kepalamu jatuh ketanah.

Keadaan menjadi sepi untuk sementara waktu, membiarkan sebuah bunyi dari salah satu alat disana untuk terus berkicau. Jihoon kembali menghela nafas, persetan dengan sebuah kalimat atau apapun itu yang selalu mengatakan : _Menghela nafas akan membuat keberuntunganmu berkurang._

"Jadi...Kim Mingyu kembali pada kepribadian awalnya?"

Seungkwan dan Vernon mengangguk secara bersama, lagi-lagi Jihoon menghela nafas dan memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenging. Membiarkan kedua pemuda disana untuk berdiam diri sesaat.

"Mingyu tidak tahu kalau Wonwoo berada disini 'kan?" Jihoon bertanya was-was, Seungkwan terdiam dengan kepala menunduk, mungkin sedang berpikir keras untuk beberapa hal yang akan dilakukannya kedepan, berbeda dengan Vernon dan kini sudah terduduk disofa panjang berwarna putih disisi ruangan, ia juga tidak tahu. Mingyu mengetahuinya atau tidak. Maka dari itu mereka terdiam, membuat Jihoon meringis kecil dan menatap Wonwoo yang terbaring dengan tenang disana. Mungkin ia sedang bermimpi indah, atau juga tidak sama sekali.

"Kenapa menjadi bertambah rumit? Bahkan Wonwoo saja belum terbangun sampai sekarang."

"Setidaknya kita harus mengawasi Wonwoo terus menerus 'kan? Selalu melindunginya dan jangan membiarkan Kim Mingyu melihatnya," kata Vernon, ia menangkup kedua pipinya dengan tangannya, membuat Seungkwan yang melihatnya menjadi gemas tiba-tiba.

"Kita bisa melakukannya. Aku mempunyai ide."

* * *

Suasana koridor sekolah terasa sepi, keadaan sekolah sudah menjelang malam. Mungkin yang tersisa hanya ia dan juga beberapa penjaga sekolah yang masih terus berjaga disekitar. Tapi Mingyu mengabaikannya, mencoba menahan rasa dingin yang menerpa tubuhnya, ia tidak memakai Jas sekolahnya, hanya sebuah kemeja putih yang dilipat sampat sikut dan juga celana panjang berwarna hitam kotak-kotak putih yang melapisi kaki panjangnya, tak lupa dengan dasi berwarna hitam dan bergaris hijau pada sisi atasnya—menandakan bahwa ia sudah tingkat dua, warna biru untuk tingkat satu dan juga warna merah untuk tingkat tiga.

Ketukan sepatu bermerk dengan warna Biru dongker yang dominan dan juga tali sepatu berwarna putih pada lantai putih dibawahnya menggema disepanjang koridor lantai tiga. Tempat dimana laboratorium komputer berada, dan juga sederet Laboratorium lainnya.

"Aku harus bersabar bukan..."

Kepalanya menunduk sembari menyandar pada tembok putih dan garis abu dibelakangnya, langit benar-benar sudah berwarna jingga dengan beberapa suara jangkrik yang menyinggung telinga milik Mingyu.

Sesekali ia bersenandung, menatap pintu laboratorium komputer yang tertutup dengan lampu terang yang bersinar dari dalam. Kim Mingyu masih bersabar, menunggu kesempatan yang ditunggu selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini, ia sudah terlalu bersabar menunggu disisi lain dan menatap 'Jiwa' lainnya menikmati hidup diluar sana.

"Tunggu lima menit lagi.."

Ia beranjak, mendekati pintu berwarna silver disana. Bunyi dengung komputer masih terdengar.

"Lee Seokmin..." bergumam pelan dengan kepala menunduk, pandangan tajam dan juga kedua belah bibir yang membentuk kurva datar.

Dan satu menit kemudian, pintu Lab. Komputer terbuka, menampikan seorang pemuda memegang beberapa berkas Osis ditangannya, tersentak hingga melangkah mundur saat melihat pemuda yang beberapa hari ini berubah.

 _Ckris._

Satu lemparan cukup membuat Lee Seokmin memekik kaget, pelipisnya tergores, mengeluarkan darah segar. Sebuah gunting berwarna biru terlempar didekat meja kompiter disisi kiri.

"Tidak menyambutku? Kau hanya langsung berlari kemarin."

"Kim M-mingyu—"

"Kupikir kau hidup bahagia dengan Wonwoo akhir-akhir ini," Kim Mingyu maju selangkah, menginjak kertas Osis yang jatuh berserakan pada lantai.

Lee Seokmin melangkah mundur, mencoba tenang menghadapi Kim Mingyu yang 'mempunyai masalah' dengannya.

"K-kau tahu—aku hanya menolong Wonwoo yang terjatuh ditangga—"

" **Ia milikku** ," suara yang penuh penekanan.

"Wonwoo bukan milikmu, Kim Mingyu. Kau tidak bisa memilikinya kalau—"

"Ia hanya milikku," kepala yang mendongak angkuh, dengan tatapan setajam belati yang mampu menusuk jantungmu dalam sekali hempas. Lee Seokmin menelan ludah kasar, Kim Mingyu cemburu. Ia hanya berpikir kalau Wonwoo hanya miliknya seorang, ia egois dan Lee Seokmin membencinya. _**Sangat**_.

"Kau bahkan sudah berani menyentuhnya meski itu hanya satu Inchi."

"..."

Pintu Lab. Komputer sudah tertutup rapat, bahkan Kim Mingyu sudah menguncinya dari dalam, tidak ada celah untuk Seokmin kabur dari sana, ia benar-benar pasrah kalau-kalau Kim Mingyu memang mau membunuhnya disini.

Namun nyatanya, disisi lain, seorang pemuda dengan kedua mata hitamnya menatap tajam sosok Kim Mingyu yang kini sudah menyeringai penuh dengan sebuah pulpen tanpa tutup ditangannya, ujungnya yang runcing mungkin cukup membuat sepasang kornea milik Lee Seokmin menjadi rusak.

" _Lee Seokmin, sekarang kau bisa melihatku!"_

Bantuan mungkin saja datang, tapi kematian selalu mendekat.

Pandangan Seokmin sesaat menjawadi warna putih bersih, rasanya ia benar-benar blank. Namun beberapa saat, seseorang yang selalu dirindukannya selama beberapa bulan ini berdiri dihadapannya, seragam berwarna putih bersih dan juga dasi berwrana hitam bergaris biru dipakainya. Dihadapannya ada Jeon Wonwoo, dan Lee Seokmin tidak bisa mempercayainya.

" _Kumohon! Cepat pergi!"_

"Wonwoo!" Seokmin berteriak secara tiba-tiba, membuat Kim Mingyu yang tidak bisa melihat Jeon Wonwoo mengernyit bingung, belum lagi keadaan yang sudah gelap, lampu diruangan ini dimatikan secara tiba-tiba, pelakunya, tentu saja Kim Mingyu.

"Wonwoo?" desis Mingyu tanpa nada, kedua belah bibirnya masih tertutup dan membentuk sebuah kurva datar. Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat dingin dan beku, wajah seseorang yang haus akan sesuatu, _mungkin._

" _Bodoh!"_ teriak Wonwoo, dan semuanya terlambat.

Lima detik kemudian. Pandangan Seokmin memburam, mengantarkan rasa panas dan juga perih dalam waktu bersamaan, tubuhnya sudah membentur lantai putih dibawahnya, cairan merah kental bahkan sudah turut membanjiri lantai Lab. Komputer. Tidak ada teriakan, mulutnya bahkan tertutup dengan telapak tangan lainnya, Kim Mingyu terdiam dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

Ia membunuh seseorang.

Gerakan cepat untuk mengambil sebuah gunting yang tadi dilemparkannya, menikam Lee Seokmin dalam satu gerakan adalah sebuah perbuatan yang tidak bisa dipercaya, Kim Mingyu benar-benar cepat.

Jeon Wonwoo, arwah yang baru saja menyaksikannya, tepat didepan matanya sendiri hanya sanggup mengatupkan kedua belah bibirnya. Pandangan mata yang kosong, bahkan angin yang berhembus melewati ventilasi jendela pun tidak cukup untuk membuatnya tersenyum.

Meski kembali terulang. Seokmin mendapatkan nasib yang lebih buruk dari Wonwoo.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N : Update cepat. Nulis FF ini sambil denger lagu Nightcore-Whisper in The Dark. Biar nge feel. tapi gatau sih kata kalian ya. Buat yang bingung, aku gatau harus gimana lagi[? *disepak

 **Keep Review please** , sidernya banyak sekali:)) mbb makasih juga buat yang udah review, terutama buat reviewnya panjang banget kaya kereta api[? seneng kalo ada review sepanjang itu haha. Maaf ga cantumin+balas kalian satu-satu ya. Tapi aku baca semua, makasih ya *lovesign*


	6. Enam

Enam

arejelquin

Seventeen!Mingyu;wonwoo[meanie]

Disc : Sorry for late update, Happy reading. _[playing nightcore-Hope of morning] Lol_

* * *

Rasa-rasanya ia ingin tertawa, melihat semua orang memekik panik, berteriak ketakutan dan menangis tersedu. Genangan merah pekat pada lantai putih mengalir, bau anyir bahkan tak luput dari pembauan. Garis polisi dipasang dari setiap sudut hingga ujung. Seseorang terbujur kaku diatas lantai, menerima takdir yang menimpanya.

Kim Mingyu berdiri dibarisan paling belakang, hanya bisa melihat genangan darah yang hampir membanjiri seluruh lantai Lab Komputer. Para siswa dan siswi bahkan berbondong-bondong ingin melihat sang Sekretaris Osis yang baru saja pergi meninggalkan semuanya kemarin sore.

Ia tidak peduli. Untuk apa ia peduli?

Ia benar-benar ingin tertawa.

Melihat wajah ketakutan mereka semua rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan, membuat perutnya tergelitik dan juga sebuah senyuman samar nan tipis yang terus menerus muncul.

"Menyenangkan sekali bisa bermain."

Kim Mingyu berbalik pergi, menuruni satu persatu anak tangga untuk menuju lantai satu, "kalau begitu, jangan pernah menyentuh Jeon Wonwoo."

 **.**

Seungkwan kembali dengan wajah penuh kengerian, ia sempat memekik dan pergi berlari menghambur pada Vernon yang baru saja meletakkan tasnya diatas meja. Tidak ada kesunyian didalam kelas, semuanya membicarakan tentang kematian Seokmin yang terlalu cepat. Hampir semua murid sudah kembali ke kelasnya, namun Kim Mingyu tidak ada disana.

Seungkwan kembali memekik penuh ketakutan dan menggigit lengan baju milik Vernon.

"Bagaimana bisa Seokmin pergi secepat itu?" Seungkwan berbicara dengan suara yang bergetar, sementara Vernon hanya diam mendengarkan semua siswa dikelasnya yang masih terus berkicau. Ia tidak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri dan tidak menggerutu dan Seungkwan kembali menggigiti lengan seragamnya.

"Ulah Mingyu 'kan?"

Seungkwan diam, Vernon mengepalkan tangannya dibalik saku celana, "kita harus melaporkannya pada polisi."

"Dan kita akan mati, Kim Mingyu tidak bodoh."

Vernon mendengus kecil tatkala Yoon Junghan mengatakannya dengan lurus, sementara Seungkwan terdiam dengan kedua mata yang berkaca-kaca, terlihat ketakutan, "lagipula, ia bukan Kim Mingyu. Ia hanya memiliki nama yang sama, rupa yang sama dan juga tubuh yang sama. Aku berani bertaruh, saat kepribadiannya kembali tertukar, Kim Mingyu yang asli tidak akan mengingat apapun yang dilakukan kepribadian lainnya selama ini."

Junghan menempatkan bokongnya pada kursi milik Vernon, Vernon sendiri hanya mengerling kesal. Mungkin ia mulai membenci Kim Mingyu sekarang, teman-temannya pergi karena bocah tinggi itu, bahkan untuk saat ini Kim Mingyu benar-benar terlihat tidak bisa dikalahkan. Kepribadian psikopat sialan itu yang mampu mengancam mereka semua, rasanya Vernon benar-benar ingin masuk kedalam perut bumi dan mengeruk isi perut bumi dengan menggunakan garpu berkarat.

Tak lama kemudian, Junghan kembali berbicara dengan kedua matanya yang menajam, menatap Seungkwan dan Vernon secara bergantian.

"Lagipula, bagaimana kabar Wonwoo? Ia sudah sadar?"

Baru saja Seungkwan hendak menjawab, Junghan sudah kembali berbicara, "aku bertaruh, ia masih koma. Lucu sekali," ia menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Jangan bertanya pada kami kalau kau menjawab pertanyaanmu sendiri, Noona Yoon," sindir Vernon, pemuda berambut panjang yang tidak diikat sama sekali itu hanya tersenyum kecil, mengabaikan sebutan yang baru saja dikatakan oleh pemuda blasteran tersebut.

"Kau tahu tanda-tanda saat Kim Mingyu berubah?" Junghan kembali bertanya, untuk kali ini ia tidak memiliki niat untuk menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri, karena ia memang tidak tahu. Sementara Seungkwan menggeleng pelan, Vernon hanya diam dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada sisi lain. Tidak mau melihat wajah Junghan, moodnya benar-benar turun.

"Mungkin kita bisa bertanya pada Jisan—"

"Kenapa tidak bertanya padaku saja? Aku ada ditempat, Seungkwan-ie."

"..."

"Seungkwan? Kau tidak melanjutkan ucapanmu?" Junghan bertanya dengan gurat wajah tidak mengerti, Seungkwan terdiam kaku. Meski ia sudah sering melihat hal-hal tak kasat mata, tapi kalau tiba-tiba ada roh laki-laki dengan kedua mata berwarna hitam pekat muncul dihadapanmu siapa yang tidak kaget? Setidaknya Seungkwan dapat menahan teriakannya sendiri dengan menggigit lidahnya keras.

"A-aku—"

"Mingyu berubah sesaat setelah ia terjatuh dan menimpa buku-buku tebal dibawahnya, ia tidak sakit kepala atau sakit perut atau mungkin sakit tenggorokan, aku tidak tahu saat kepribadiannya berubah, tidak seperti yang kubaca diperpustakaan sekolah tadi tentang dua kepribadian."

"JANGAN MUNCUL TIBA-TIBA!" Seungkwan berteriak kesal dan menghentakkan kakinya pada lantai, mengabaikan penjelasan Wonwoo yang baru saja didengarnya. Sementara Junghan dan Vernon hanya berjengit kaget sesaat mendengar teriakan Seungkwan yang memenuhi ruangan kelas tersebut, bahkan para siswa yang masih setia membicarakan kematian Seokmin langsung berhenti dan berfokus pada Seungkwan yang masih sibuk mendumal dengan kedua mata terutup.

"Maaf, kupikir kau sudah biasa melihatku. Boo Seungkwan."

Vernon diam-diam berbisik pada Junghan, "ia bisa melihat hantu."

Junghan bergumam kagum dan mengangguk kecil, menatap Seungkwan dengan raut wajah yang antusias.

"Perlu kuulangi perkataanku?" Seungkwan menggeleng dan menelan ludahnya gugup, Vernon dan Junghan menatapnya dengan tidak mengerti.

"Aku bisa menjelaskan kenapa Mingyu bisa berubah menjadi kepribadiannya yang psikopat. Wonwoo mengatakannya padaku."

* * *

Kim Jisan tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiam, menatap ketakutan rantai berkarat yang mengunci kedua kakinya. Ia tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali, rasanya ia ingin menangis dan berteriak memanggil ' _Umma!'_ namun ia sendiri yakin, ia tidak mempunyai seorang ibu yang dapat melindunginya untuk saat ini.

Hey! Bahkan kakak laki-lakinya sendiri yang memasungnya digudang seperti ini, kau pikir siapa yang tega melakukan hal seperti ini pada gadis kecil yang tidak berdosa?

"Aku tidak mengatakan Wonwoo oppa ada dimana kan?"

Jisan terus mengulang perkataan itu sedari tadi, meski yang terdengar hanyalah seperti sebuah bisikan. Tempat kecil yang dipenuhi barang-barang berdebu ini sangat gelap, hanya cahaya kecil yang datang dari ventilasi.

Kenapa kakak laki-lakinya tiba-tiba begitu jahat padanya? Kim Mingyu yang jahat benar-benar datang kah? Dimana Kim Mingyu yang bodoh, menyebalkan dan selalu membuatnya kesal? Ia sudah pergi? Kapan ia datang kembali?

Pertanyaan itu terus berputar dikepalanya, meski ia masih berumur tujuh tahun tapi ia tidak benar-benar polos untuk mengetahui apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Kepribadian sang kakak kembali tertukar, padahal sudah sembilan bulan ini tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sisi hangat Kim Mingyu sudah kembali namun sisi gelap dan jahat Kim Mingyu kembali mengambil alih. Jisan benar-benar kesal, kenapa semuanya begitu jahat padanya?

Isakan kecil lolos, pintu hitam didepanya berderit kecil tanda ada seseorang yang membukanya. Jisan tidak berani mendongak. Tanpa melihat ia sudah tahu siapa yang datang, lagipula yang tinggal dirumah ini hanya Kim Mingyu dan Kim Jisan. Dua bersaudara.

"...aku datang."

Satu tepukan sepatu pada lantai terdengar, seiringnya juga dengan suara decit pintu yang kembali tertutup.

"Halo Little Girl."

"..."

"Tidak menjawab? Kau tidak mengucapkan selamat datang pada oppamu?" Kim Mingyu berjalan mendekat, berbicara dengan suara lembut yang sangat kentara dibuat. Rasanya bulu kuduk milik Jisan meremang saat kedua pandangan mata mereka beradu, sepasang mata yang tajam dan sepasang mata yang memancarkan kepolosan seorang gadis kecil.

Kim Mingyu berjongkok dan menggapai sebelah pipi milik Jisan, mengusapnya lembut, "Hei, kau tidak lapar?"

"Mingyu—"

"Kau bahkan tidak memanggilku oppa?" Kim Mingyu berujar sinis dan mendorong kepala milik Jisan tiba-tiba hingga membentur sebuah kursi dibelakangnya, "aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa bisa memiliki adik bodoh sepertimu."

Ia berdiri dan sempat menendang kaki milik Jisan yang masih dipasung dengan kunci berkarat. Kedua mata tersebut berkilat tajam dengan kepala yang mendongak angkuh dan menatap Jisan yang terduduk dilantai tanpa menunduk sedikitpun.

Kemeja panjang putih seragamnya masih ia pakai, terlihat bahwa ia benar-benar baru pulang dari sekolah. Tanpa jas hanya kemeja putih yang bagian lengannya dilipat hingga siku.

Satu siulan terdengar, salah satu tangan miliknya melesak kedalam saku celana, sementara rambutnya yang berwarna biru dan kelabu sekilas terlihat seperti warna biru gelap yang tertimpa oleh cahaya bulan.

"Aku pulang cepat karenamu. Kenapa sulit sekali mengatakan dimana Jeon Wonwoo berada. Bocah sialan."

Jisan merenggut dan isakan kembali lolos, membuat Kim Mingyu geram dan juga amarah yang memuncak secara bersamaan, namun ia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya diam dan mendesis.

"Aku tidak menyukai bocah kecil sepertimu, Jisan- _ah._ Tapi...sepertinya bermain sebentar tidak masalah 'kan? Hanya satu pelajaran yang perlu kau ketahui," satu seringaian terlihat, bisikan yang sangat terlihat mengancam cukup membuat kedua mata Jisan membelalak dan mundur secara perlahan, meski kedua tangannya tidak diikat. Namun ia tidak bisa bertindak apa-apa.

Ya, didepannya bukanlah kakak laki-lakinya yang bodoh dan menyebalkan.

Tapi seseorang yang berada dihadapanya adalah seorang Monster.

 **.**

Jeon Wonwoo berjalan ditepi danau milik sekolah, sementara Seungkwan berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Menatap Jeon Wonwoo yang benar-benar terlihat kebingungan dan gusar, Seungkwan tidak berniat menganggu Wonwoo.

Beberapa menit yang lalu Wonwoo memang meminta Seungkwan untuk mengikutinya, ada beberapa hal yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Wonwoo—katanya.

Lalu dengan setengah hati Seungkwan menurut saja, tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi setelah ini, "Wonwoo?"

"Seungkwan, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."

"..."

"Kenapa semuanya selalu tidak berpihak padaku?"

"..."

"Aku bahkan tidak sempat menyelamatkan Seokmin! Semuanya kembali terulang bahkan takdir Seokmin lebih buruk dariku! Siapa yang patut disalahkan?"

"Wonwoo, dengar—"

"Aku tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, Kim Mingyu benar-benar jahat. Kenapa ia memiliki kepribadian seperti itu? Astaga—"

"Wonwoo, aku yakin Mingyu seperti itu karena memiliki trauma masa kecil. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi aku yakin bahwa traumanya benar-benar menyeramkan dan membuat kepribadiannya membelah menjadi—hm mungkin menjadi beberapa bagian? Aku tidak tahu karena aku bukan psikiater."

"Dan Jisan, aku yakin ia tidak baik-baik saja."

"Perlu kita selamatkan? Lagipula Mingyu yang sekarang tidak bisa melihat wujudmu kan?" Seungkwan tersenyum dan menjentikan jarinya keci, Wonwoo pemuda dengan pakaian serba putih dan rambut hitam yang tertata secara berantakan tersebut terdiam sesaat, "tentu saja, meski aku yakin— _kita akan terlambat._ " Seperti sebuah bisikan diakhir, semuanya berlalu dengan cepat bahkan satu hembusan angin tidak sampai membuat Jeon Wonwoo tersenyum seperti biasanya.

* * *

[Little Flashback, maybe]

 _Kim Mingyu tertawa kecil, menatap Jeon Wonwoo yang terduduk diatas hamparan rumput hijau dengan sebuah flower crown—rumput hijau yang dirajut hingga membentuk sebuah mahkota yang terhias dikepalanya. Terlihat indah dan juga—fantastik?_

 _"Kau menyukainya?" Mingyu bertanya, ia tengkurap diatas rumput hijau tersebut. Sementara Wonwoo sendiri hanya terduduk dengan menatap sungai Han didepan sana, cahaya matahari pada sore hari menyinari sungai tersebut._

 _"Hm, aku menyukainya. Kenapa kau hanya membuatnya satu Mingyu?"_

 _"Untuk apa aku membuatnya banyak?"_

 _"Satu untukmu. Bukankah kau seorang raja? Dan mungkin—aku akan menjadi raja dikerajaan lain—"_

 _"Aku tidak mau, kau harus menjadi raja dikerajaanku. Dan aku akan menjadi Servant untukmu, aku akan melindungimu dan tidak akan membuatmu terluka. Itu janjiku."_

 _Wonwoo mengacungkan jari kelingking miliknya, Mingyu hanya mengernyit bingung dan terdiam menatap jari kelingking tersebut, "...untuk apa?"_

 _"Janji kelingking. Kalau kau berbohong aku akan memotong jari kelingkingmu! Kau sudah berjanji menjadi servantku kan?"_

 _Mingyu terdiam, berpikir sesaat. Ia takut, ia takut tidak bisa memenuhinya._

 _Ragu, Mingyu turut mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya—ia tidak atau belum berniat untuk menautkannya dengan kelingking milik Wonwoo._

 _"Aish kenapa lama sekali?" dalam satu tarikan kelingking milik Mingyu sudah bertaut dengan Wonwoo, kaget tentu saja. Mingyu hanya tersenyum yang benar-benar terlihat dipaksakan, ia benar-benar takut._

 _"A-ah aku...berjanji hyung."_

 _Namun, itu semua tidak seperti kenyataan yang sebenarnya bukan?_

* * *

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

A/N : Late update? iya tau kok. maaf suka kena wb wkwk

Makin bingung? sama dong. niatnya tadi mau post cerita baru tapi langsung dipending, minggu depan aja mumpung libur full.

 **Dont be silent reader ya sayang** , sidersnya banyak sekali tapi gapapa resiko. Makasih buat yang udah review kemarin ya aku sayang kalian{}


End file.
